¿SiEmPrE?
by Usui Yasha
Summary: Kya! Después de que Joey se fue de la mansión, Seto no está conforme y hará todo lo posible para que el rubio le de una BUENA explicacion por su actitud U.U Amor, aventura y mucho más... cap 3!
1. Chapter uno

_**U.U Esto es un Yaoi (SetoXJoey) – mi primer historia de Yu Gi Oh! TT.TT no es tierno… en fin… espero que les guste:**_

"**¿SiEmPrE?"**

**By Yasha Usui**

**Cap.1. Un Reencuentro… ¿Desagradable?**

Doce Treinta –murmuró al momento que cogía el celular, llevaba tres horas intentando dormir, pero era inútil, cansado se levanto con toda la pereza que pudiese cargar, se dirigió a tientas al interruptor, percatándose de que efectivamente ¡no había luz! –Malditos del servicio eléctrico –gruñó, que mas daba después de todo serían solo el y su 'cel' a solas... No había terminado de maldecir a sus compatriotas, cuando regresó la luz.

.-Creí que sería por dos horas, total mejor para mí –fue a la sala, abrió el refrigerador sacando un jugo de manzana y unas galletas, se tumbó en el sofá, tomando le control del televisor, encendiéndolo, busco algo para ver, ¡nada!, bufó apago el aparato, al parecer pasaría otra noche de desvelo y aburrimiento, ¡que equivocado estaba!

Ding, Dong.

.-¿Timbre? ¿A estas horas? –sorprendido se asomo por la ranura de la puerta _–¿Kaiba? ¿Como rayos me encontró, después de tanto tiempo?_

.-¿Qué deseas? –preguntó fríamente.

.-Déjame entrar, necesito hablar contigo.

.-¡Tu y yo, no tenemos nada de que hablar!

.-¡Claro que sí!, me malinterpretaste, ¡yo no quería esto!

.-¡Jum!, ¡sí como no!, ¡velo!, todo quedo dicho, tu por tu lado, yo por el mío, todos felices y contentos, ¡no hagas esto mas difícil!

.-¡Habré!

.-¡NO!

.-Mira, solo déjame explicarte, luego tu decides, te quedas aquí o regresas conmigo.

.-¡Vaya! lo tienes bien seguro, está ves no me dejaré convencer, no soy el mismo Kaiba, ¡No lo soy! –aseguró, mientras abría la puerta y daba paso al castaño de entrar.

.-¡Di lo que tengas que decir, y luego te largas! –brusco.

.-Yo vengo, vengo a disculparme, lo que dije, no lo sentí... estaba celoso Joey, tampoco es divertido ver como mi supuesto Koi se besa con otra, frente a mis ojos y me quede callado –reprochó.

.-¡Woa! –celebró evadiendo el reclamo –al parecer ¡el señor perfección! ¡ha venido a disculparse! –aplaudió –bien ya te escuche, ¡ahora vete! –apunto la puerta.

.-En verdad has cambiado –respiro profundamente, el no era de perder los estribos y ese rubio, cabeza hueca lo estaba logrando.

.-Que esperabas, viví metido en un infierno, la vida es dura y te cambia, cuando creí que todo acabaría bien, pero resulto ser un sueño, he aprendido varias cosas estos dos meses y una de ellas es que el amor no existe y valla –fingió sorpresa –creo que Tú me lo demostraste, que irónico ¿no?

.-¡Las cosas no son así Joey!

.-¿Y como son?, ¿puedes decirme acaso tú como son?, alguien con quien conviví un año completo de mí vida, ¡un año que creí el mejor! y que por una tontería siempre me dejaba esperando y cuando llegaba solo era para ignorarme o en el peor de los caso solo te dedicabas a seducirme, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

.-... en verdad, ¿piensas todo eso? –preguntó decepcionado, cosa que sacudió un poco al rubio, debía calmarse, hablar como personas civilizadas, el castaño quería arreglar las cosa y el solo las empeoraba actuando con infantilismo.

.-Creo... que será mejor... que regrese otro día, mañana tengo que ir al trabajo y no puedo seguir desvelándome.

.-¡Bien!, supongo que no volveré a verte –sonrío –sabía, en el fondo sabía que no ibas a escucharme, pero pensé que talvez –echó la cabeza hacia atrás evitando que el rubio le viera, no deseaba que le recordase como un ser patético he iluso –¡no importa! –sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo extendió al chico –¡toma! Es de Yugi, me pidió que te la entregase, si te volvía a ver, ¡hasta nunca Joseph! –salió del departamento, llovía pero poco le importo, arruino la vida de un ser único, de alguien que pudo ver mas allá de su coraza y que igual que siempre lo hacia perdía, y todo por su obsesión con el trabajo y la frialdad de su ser...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Una semana pasó después de ese encuentro, supo por la prensa que el hermano menor de Seto, Mokuba estaba internado en un hospital, al parecer sufrió un accidente automovilístico, no habían muchos detalles, pero sí donde estaba el chico y a sabiendas de que podría tener un encuentro con Seto, no tenía otra opción, deseaba ver al niño, y con todo el valor que poseía, se dirigio hasta ahí.

Hospital Central de Domino

Recostado en una banca se encontraba Kaiba, frente a él estaba la sala donde permanecía Mokuba, estaba en estado crítico, vegetal, eso le habían comunicado, visito a los mejores doctores del país, pero ninguno le habían ayudado, así que sin nada más que hacer le dejaron en ese hospital.

Llevaba dos meses en aquel estado, se entero del accidente luego que llegó del departamento de Joey y se encontraba por de mas decir devastado, igual que aquella ves, no supo como cuidarlo y terminó en una tragedia, y no se lo reprochaba a nadie el tenia la culpa, solo él.

.-Por aquí, sígame por favor –escucho decir a una de las enfermeras –Señor Kaiba –le llamó no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie, pero aún así respondió.

.-¿Que desea?

.-El joven Joseph Wheeler, quiere ver a su hermano y me ha pedido su autorización –"Joseph, Joseph Wheeler".

.-Es el doctor el que las da, no yo...

.-¡Bien, gracias! –avanzó unos pasos, deteniéndose frente al chico –es esa sala, le pediré que no haga mucho ruido –indicó la enfermera.

.-Sí –respondió mirando de reojo, las acciones que realizaba el castaño, "parece ser que no se percato de quien era".

Entro a la sala e inmediatamente sintió ese aire helado, pesado, de muerte. Miró al pequeño adolescente postrado en la cama, con su cuerpo conectado aun montón de alambres a su ves conectados a una maquina, que solo tenia un línea tilitiante en la pantalla.

.-¡Mokuba! –se acercó al chico, tomándole la mano –pero, ¿que te paso?, ¿como?

.-¡Fue en una carrera de autos! –murmuró –perdió el control del vehículo y se estrellaron, por suerte no le sucedió nada a Priss, pero él, el quedo así, en coma... –el ambiente se tornó pesado, dificultando hasta el respirar bien –Te, te agradezco el que hayas venido, Yugi y Yami se acaban de ir.

.-¡No vine por ti!

.-Lo sé –susurró –pero me alegra que hayas venido, así el no se sentirá tan solo –se refirió a Mokuba.

.-Te tiene a ti, no ha de sentirse solo...

.-Puede que tengas razón, pero, no lo sé, no lo sé... –se adelanto al rubio sentándose en una silla que se encontraba lado de la cama, mirando a Mokuba suspiro pesadamente, tal ves si hubiese asistido a esa carrera, pero ¡no pudo esperar mas! necesitaba saber la respuesta de Joey, y solo tal ves el también no hubiese sufrido tanto, con el rechazo del rubio, pero las cosas pasan y ya no puedes hacer nada, mas que esperar.

Al rubio le partió el alma ver así a Seto, tan indefenso y frágil, sufriendo y cargando con esa tragedia solo.

.-¿Te quedarás por mucho tiempo? –preguntó debido al súbito silencio por parte de Joey.

.-Si quieres que me vaya solo tienes que pedirlo –escucho resoplar al castaño.

.-No es por eso... es solo que... necesito que alguien se quede un momento con Mokuba mientras me ocupo de un encargo –y he ahí a Seto y su afán por el trabajo.

.-Ni aún así, ¡dejas el trabajo! –reprocho.

.-¡Muh! –se levanto dirigiéndose al rubio –El trabajo no tiene que ver con esto, necesito saber algunos datos con respecto a la salud de Mokuba y asearme un poco, necesitaba que alguien de confianza se quedará con él y quien mejor que tú, pero si no quieres...

.-Vete, yo me quedo...

.-Gracias –murmuró quedo mientras salía

.-No agradezcas –pero no le escucho, exhaló, se sentó en la silla que minutos antes ocupara el mayor de los Kaiba, observó la figura del pequeño "Moki", en verdad Kaiba aguantaba demasiado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Vio su reflejo, ¡Demacrado!, no, eso era poco, tenía ojeras, el cabello desarreglado y unas líneas apenas perceptibles marcaban sus mejillas, eso sin contar la laguna que era en esos momentos su cabeza, le sorprendió ver al rubio ahí y mas por su propia cuenta, y que le hablase era un indicio de que a pesar de todo aun le tenia cierto cariño, pero no debía ilusionarse, no aguantaría otra decepción, otro sufrimiento, otra perdida...

.-Mokuba –susurro, su hermano, la alegría que le quedaba a su frío ser se había esfumado, prácticamente estaba muerto, sus ojos se inundaron de agua, provocándole un ardor ya conocido por el, y sin mas dejo sacar todo lo que hasta ahora reprimía; el dolor por el rechazo de Joey, la situación critica de su hermano y la furia que incrementaba hacia el mismo por no haber cuidado bien de los dos seres que tan apreciaba y veneraba en ese mundo.

Escuchó los pasos ligeros de enfermeras y doctores al parecer había ocurrido algo afuera, pero poco le importaba, lo que necesitaba era satisfacer su alma y desahogarse, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención una frase que dejo escapar uno de los doctores que corría

.-¡Es un milagro!, como pudo resucitar de un coma, ¡era imposible!, el señor Kaiba –no término de escuchar mas producto de la distancia que avanzó el hombre, ciertamente el no era muy devoto que digamos, pero si eso era cierto daría una buena donación a todas las iglesias que conocía y empezaría a asistir a misa.

Con las esperanzas renovadas, se lavo la cara, borrando todo rastro de haber, siquiera llorado, salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación que permanecía cerrada con un rubio preocupado frente a esta, llegó hasta a él para preguntarle lo que sucedió, cosa que entiendo muy bien y comenzó con la explicación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kaiba estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedió luego de que el saliera, como a Mokuba sufrió un ataque y que producto a este y la intervención de Joey logro controlar, pero hubo algo de lo que se percató el rubio y fue que la caja donde median el pulso de Mokuba había reaccionado también con ese ataque y así mando llamar a las enfermeras y el doctor. Llegando estos y sacándolo a él, salieron algunas enfermeras y luego el doctor, Kaiba se levanto para ir con el, el doctor le vio, suspiro y sonriendo dijo

.-Está estable, acaba de salir del coma pero aún me preocupa su trauma cerebral, puede que no sea más que un golpe, nada de cuidado, de lo contrario, el joven Mokuba tendrá que quedarse internado, usted sabe...

.-¡Muh! –en esos momentos Joey se acercaba tímidamente a ellos

.-Po..podemos entrar a verlo –virando el doctor hacia él, volteo a Kaiba, como diciendo "eso depende del joven Seto", el cual captando esto;

.-Entra –respondió, luego que el rubio se perdiera de vista, preguntó –¿Pude haber complicaciones con lo del trauma?

.-Te soy sincero, sí llega a haberlo, el perderá parte de su memoria, no recordará algunos sucesos de su vida, ya sea pasada o actual, hasta el punto que no recuerde ser tu hermano –declaró.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y luego un dolor en el estomago, ¿no le recordaría?, No era solo una hipótesis, una suposición, tenía que recordarle, dejo eso de lado quería verlo, sentir de nuevo su respiración, estar seguro que estaba vivo, ya tendría tiempo de ver como resolvía –en dado que fuese cierto –ese problema, por ahora lo único que el interesaba era ver a Mokuba y así, con ese pensamiento entró a la habitación, después de todo siempre hay una solución para todo.

_**Continuara... **_

**Nota;** _Primer fic de Yu –Gi –Oh!, publicado, segundo escrito.. veamos cuando me anime y publique el primero._

**Aclaración:** _Joey trabaja por su parte luego de haber tenido una relación con Seto, la cual terminó un año después por motivos que ya intuyen pero de cualquier forma iré aclarando en el transcurso de la historia. Con respecto ala edad tendrán entre 19-20 y Mokuba 15. Mantuvieron su relación de enemigo-amigos a los 18 a los 19 se "formalizaron" y después de un año Joey desapareció y Kaiba le ha buscado por dos meses completos, sin éxito alguno hasta ahora. Solo eso por el momento espero sus Review's al menos para algún comentario; ya sea bueno o malo o sino solo para decirme lo mala que soy en esto y que termine mi carrera de "escritora", sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes._

**atte.: UsUi YaShA alias _Saikano Li_**


	2. Chapter dos

_**Disclamer; Yu-gi-oh!ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla...**_

"**¿SiEmPrE?"**

**By Yasha Usui**

**Cáp.2¿Injusto?**

_U.U Esto es un Yaoi (SetoXJoey) – … en fin… espero que les guste:_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

.-Entra –respondió, luego que el rubio se perdiera de vista, preguntó –¿Pude haber complicaciones con lo del trauma?

.-Te soy sincero, sí llega a haberlo, el perderá parte de su memoria, no recordará algunos sucesos de su vida, ya sea pasada o actual, hasta el punto que no recuerde ser tu hermano –declaró.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho y luego un dolor en el estomago¿no le recordaría?, No era solo una hipótesis, una suposición, tenía que recordarle, dejo eso de lado quería verlo, sentir de nuevo su respiración, estar seguro que estaba vivo, ya tendría tiempo de ver como resolvía –en dado que fuese cierto –ese problema, por ahora lo único que el interesaba era ver a Mokuba y así, con ese pensamiento entró a la habitación, después de todo siempre hay una solución para todo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Al parecer interrumpió la conversación que llevaba el joven Kaiba con Joey, pero poco le importo ser descortés o mal educado, lo que necesita era escuchar y ver a su hermano, pero nadie le preparo para lo que escucho segundos después de haber irrumpido en aquella sala.

.-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó al mayor Kaiba.

.-Soy, Soy... yo no me reconoces... tu hermano.

.-¿Hermano? –se tomo la cabeza en ademán pensativo y remomero momentos antes del accidente.

¨¨¨¨ Flash Back¨¨¨¨

.-¿Por qué no vino tu hermano acaso no le dijiste que correríamos hoy? –pregunto una voz a su lado, llevaban una gran ventaja, habían rebasado hace pocos minutos al antiguo campeón de la competencia y ahora ellos llevaban la delantera.

.-¡Sí!, pero lo mas probable es que este en una reunión importante y no pueda salir.

.-¿Que puede ser mas importante que ver a su hermano y su pareja ganar la carrera mas importante del país?, en verdad no entiendo como es que es tu hermano, ni siquiera lo aparenta y te aseguro no ha de saber de mi existencia –indicó.

.-Yo... –bajo la vista hacia el volante –en ocasiones, a veces llegó dudar de su estima hacia mí –pronunció soltando el volante para tomar su rostro, olvidándose por completo de la carrera y que, en ese preciso momento llegaban a la "curva de la muerte".

.-¡Mokuba! –gritó la chica –toma el volante, Mokuba –chilló, sacando del trance al chico, el cual reacciono intentando vanamente esquivar la pared, volteó el auto al lado de él, chocando de en lleno contra está (la pared), perdiendo ambos el conocimiento.

¨¨¨¨Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨¨

.-¡Mokuba¡Mokuba¡responde! –preocupado le zarandeo un poco, hasta que el joven reaccionó y lo apartó con brusquedad de él.

.-¡No se me acerque! –siseó, sorprendiendo tanto a Joey como a Seto.

.-¿Pero que?... ¿que dices¡acaso no me recuerdas! –exasperado, recordó las palabras el doctor.

_.-¿ Pude haber complicaciones con lo del trauma?_

_.-Te soy sincero, sí llega a haberlo, el perderá parte de su memoria, no recordará algunos sucesos de su vida, ya sea pasada o actual, hasta el punto que no recuerde ser tu hermano –declaró._

.-Ya veo es por eso, no me recuerdas por el golpe, pero lo harás aún no se cuando pero lo harás... –susurró, y al instante elevó la vista al escuchar la leve risa del menor.

.-¿Que no te recuerdo¡No¡claro que te recuerdo! –bramo y alimentado por el sentimiento de la soledad, la ira, rabia, frustración, decepción y ¿por que no¡Odio!, acumulados por años, soltó, en un arranque de desesperación por librarse de todo eso que ya llevaba mucho tiempo guardado, y rondando por su pequeña mentecilla de adolescente –Tu eres el ¡GRAN SETO KAIBA!, el joven androide, sin sentimientos que solo le interesa su bienestar y el de su propia empresa, que no puede dejar de asistir a una reunión sumamente importante para ir y advertir a su "supuesto hermano" del peligro que corría ¡al montarse en ese auto!, pero claro... ¡primero él y su estúpida empresa!, pues bien, quédate con ella, no pienso seguir soportando noches en vela, semana tras semana, esperando que al "señorito" le ronque la gana de llegar¡Me harte Seto! y ten por seguro que me iré de la casa, para que así puedas vivir a gusto tu y tu empresa, por que por lo visto te encanta vivir ahí y... –calló repentinamente al sentir una bofetada por parte del mayor Kaiba, el cual nunca se había atrevido a tocarle.

.-¡No te permito que me hables así! y no es necesario que te vayas de la casa me voy yo ya que por lo visto me... ¡odias! Y no deseas vivir a mi lado, no te lo reprocho me distes motivos, tienes bases, respeto tu decisión a cambio respeta a mía, ya no verás a este ser frío e inhumano que solo logro tu desdicha y la de otros, despreocúpate tendrás tu vida libre de Seto y su odiosa empresa –sonrió con ironía a pesar de la lágrima que descendía por su mejilla y se dirigio a la puerta para marcharse de ahí. Y no fue hasta ese entonces que reacciono.

.-Yo no... no quise... –no pudo seguir debido al nudo en su garganta -¡Seto! –llamó, pero este no le escucho o no le quiso escuchar por que comenzó a andar mas rápido por los pasillos hasta que llegó al ascensor.

.-Deja, yo iré por él, cálmate, tienes que reposar –habló un perturbado Joey que hasta entonces permaneció como espectador.

.-¡Kaiba! –grito al momento en que corría hacia el ascensor para alcanzarlo, lográndolo antes de que entrara.

.-¡Mokuba no quiso decir eso! Tiene los pensamientos revueltos, acaba de despertar, tuvo un fuerte shock y...

.-¿Por que me defiendes¡Sí tú!... tú también piensas lo mismo –quiso replicar algo, pero el tenía razón –¡Vez! –sonrío con tristeza –Después de todo, los sentimientos no sirven de nada, el intentar resolver las cosas... ¿para que? Si al final, al final siempre acaba mal y termino por lastimar a los seres que amó –declaró dejando en shock al rubio.

.-Tu... ¿tu qué? –¡no cabía en si! estaba confundido¿¡le amaba!?

.-¿Era todo? –pregunto con desdén, ocultando así el dolor de su alma –Sí es así, entonces te pediré que me escuches a mí, -tomó aire lo que iba decir era difícil pero había tomado una decisión y la debía cumplir para no lastimar a nadie mas y no salir lastimado él, ya no deseaba amor dolía y dolía mas cuando no te correspondían – Lamento todos los problemas que les cause a ti y a Mokuba, de ahora en adelante, no volverán a saber nada de mí y ya no les volveré a lastimar –sabiendo de sobra lo que significaban esa palabras el rubio solo atino a acercarse a él.

.-¿Por qué?, quédate, si te vas Mokuba sentirá muy mal y... –no pudo terminar, debido al contacto cálido y necesitado de unos labios posados con suavidad en los suyos, delineándolos, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para degustar esa cavidad, grabarse ese aroma y sabor que hacían perdiera el raciocinio y fuerza de voluntad, para guardárselo en la mente y el corazón, poco a poco rompió el contacto, sonriéndole con infinita dulzura, el castaño hizo un leve contacto y se marchó, dejando a un anonadado Wheeler y un lío en su cabeza.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Mokuba no soportara todo esto_ –entró cabiz bajo a la sala luego de recuperarse.

.-¿Y¿donde está Seto¿Joey¿por que no vino contigo? –exaltado bombardeo el joven al no ver llegar a su hermano.

.-Verás Mokuba él... Seto... ¡Seto decidió irse! –no valía de nada ocultarle la verdad al peque, era inteligente y terminaría por descubrirlo tarde o temprano.

.-¡Se fue por lo que dije¿verdad?-desesperado comenzó a sollozar –el no va a perdonarme -hipo, comenzado a hablar entre sollozos – siempre me dio todo y aunque no estuviese sabía que me quería¡que me quiere! y lo lastime, Joey¡yo lo lastime! y ¡se fue por mi culpa! –cubrió su rostro en un intento vano por aguantar las lágrimas y evitar el llanto.

.-¡No Moki¡el no se fue por tu culpa! –se acerco a la cama acunando al pequeño en su pecho –cálmate solo necesita estar solo, reflexionar, ya verás como regresa y te abraza como siempre –se detuvo, el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de llorar le vencieron, intento creer en sus palabras y darle apoyo al pequeño, el cual poco a poco amenguaba su llanto.

.-¿Sabes Joey?, Seto me prometió que nos iríamos de viaje a Europa, contigo, que iría a buscarte y te pediría que regresaras, por que el sufrió mucho, cuando te fuiste, te estuvo buscando y aunque nunca me lo dijera, estaba arrepentido por lo que te dijo, se encerró en el escritorio y solo salía debes en cuando, para ir a la empresa o intentar comer¡el regresará¿verdad, Joey? para irnos a Europa, los tres y no separarnos nunca¿verdad? –no podía romper las esperanzas del pequeño, y solo atino a asentir levemente, le conmociono lo que dijo Seto¡Su Seto! le busco y lo único que quería era que viajaran y se reconciliaran y el recibió mal, muy mal.

.-¡Bien! –seguro y con el autocontrol de todo un Kaiba, se levanto de un salto de la cama –no puedo seguir aquí, debo de organizar la empresa, seguramente estará echa un caos y no quiero que Seto me riña por no haberla mantenido en pie un par de semanas –hablo con autoridad y actuó con determinación al momento que retiraba los cables que seguían incrustados en su cuerpo .

.-¡Mokuba! –reprendió Wheeler –no puedes salir de aquí acabas de despertar de un coma, debes estar débil y tienes que guardar reposo.

.-¡No puedo!, tengo que ir a la empresa y... ¡Priss! –se alarmó¡Priss¿donde estaba?, recordó que recibió menos del impacto pero igual podía correr riesgos -¿¡donde está Priss!? –no preguntó, exigió saber.

.-¿Priss? –Seto la había mencionado_ -por suerte no le sucedió nada a Priss-_ no le paso nada –se animó a decir al ver el estado del chico. 

.-¿Y como lo sabes?...-no había algo mas importante –espera¿que haces aquí? –la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

.-Vine a verte, supe de tu accidente por la tele y quería asegurarme de tu estado.

.-Ya veo –susurró –pero... tú y mi hermano –dudó un poco pero igual se arriesgo –tu y mi hermano se pelearon y por eso te fuiste ¿no? Entonces¿por que estas aquí?.

.-¡Ya te lo dije¡Vine por ti! No es necesario que le hable o no a Seto para poder verte.

.-Tienes razón, pero aún así, creí que nunca volvería a verte, ni a ti ni a mi hermano –replico cabiz bajo.

.-¿Por que lo dices?, tu hermano no se fue de viaje... ¿o sí? –no lo entendía según lo que sabía el castaño no había salido del país

.-¿Depende de cómo lo veas? –y ahora menos que lo hiciera

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-Aunque Seto no se allá fuera del país lo hizo interiormente, no se si me explico, pero... mi hermano luego de tu ausencia volvió a encerrarse en el trabajo, la empresa y reuniones, le veía muy pocas veces, al principio pensé que era un pleito mas, luego fui donde Yugi para saber de ti me dijo q no te había visto desde hacia dos noches y que según creía estaba con Seto, y lo entendí todo, o solo una parte¿por que pelearon¿ Qué fue lo que te hizo Seto tan grave como para que te fueras asi por así? –meditó un poco antes de responder.

.-El cree que yo le engañe...

.-¿Le engañaste?

.-¡Así es!

.-¿Y por una tontería como esa se pelearon? –preguntó sin concebir como es que dos sujetos adultos, maduros y civilizados ¿no pudieron solucionar las cosas hablando?, era ilógico y mas conociendo a su hermano y al rubio frente a él.

.-¡Las cosa no son tan fáciles Mokuba!, aunque a ti te parezca tonto y absurdo para mí y tu hermano no lo fue.

.-No entiendo¿como sucedieron las cosas?

.-Fue hace mas o menos dos meses, llevábamos dos años, contando con el tiempo que empezamos a tratarnos y acercarnos mutuamente, yo acababa de llegar del trabajo y...

¨¨¨¨ Flash Back¨¨¨¨

Acababa de llegar del trabajo, estaba cansado a sí que decidió dormir un rato en el sofá, como era sábado no tenia que preocuparse por alguna obligación que no fuera descansar y analizar la situación con Kaiba.

.-¡Kaiba y yo, juntos! –nunca pensó que _eso_ podría ser siquiera posible, pero lo era, llevaban ya año y medio, casi dos y el gruñón y engreído de Kaiba había cambiado el trato para con el, ya no era tan, tan... ¿molesto¿burlón?, no lo sabia con exactitud pero ya nada era igual, ni siquiera el y su rededor. Se sentía tan lleno y satisfecho que no deseaba que nada, absolutamente nada cambiara que esa paz que le inundaba en esos momentos no se fuera pero tuvo un presentimiento una no muy grato, nada bueno...

.-Debe ser el cansancio –resoplo intentando dormir, escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta, se levanto, fue y abrió la puerta seguramente era algún vendedor de los que nunca se cansan hasta que lo atendieran. Pero lo que vio lo dejo mas que sorprendido, ya que frente a él se alzaba no un muchacho si no una chica de muy buenos dotes y extraño nerviosismo.

.-¿Que sucede¿te comieron la lengua los ratones¿O es que no quieres dejarme pasar¡Wheeler!

.-¡No!, como crees pasa, es solo que...

.-Te sorprende verme aquí, si lo sé, a Yugi también le sorprendió, pero ¡así es la vida!

.-¿Pero a que haz venido? –le indicó que pasara y se sentara.

.-¡A eso!, bien veras lo que voy a decirte no es nada sencillo ¿sabes¡hasta Balto me obligo venir!

.-Sea lo que sea¡solo dilo! –sonrió, no la había visto desde que se fue de Domino y la verdad la había extrañado –y bien ¿que sucede May?

.-Joey, yo... vaya esto es difícil –bufó.

.-Calma solo ¡suéltalo!

.-¡Sí! –sonrió, tenía que decirlo, no era muy difícil si ¿Balto pudo por que no ella? –tu... tu me gustas, me gustas mucho.

.-¿Qué? –se pierde por un buen tiempo y ahora viene a decirle ¿que le gusta?

.-Sí... verás, no quise decírtelo Joey por que no sabía como reaccionarías y bueno estaba el hecho de que aún no lo quería aceptaba.

.-P –Pe.. pero –el había sentido una fuerte atracción por ella, pero esta desapareció, los acontecimientos en domino y su actual relación con Seto, lo olvido, lo dejo de lado y ahora solo podría sentir amistad y amor fraterno por ella.

.-Lo sé, lo entiendo y no te culpo, me lo advirtió Yugi antes de venir aquí y simplemente deseaba decírtelo¡nos vemos Joey! –se levanto dispuesta a irse.

.-¡No! Espera –le tomo del brazo para evitar que saliera –Es cierto que solo te quiero como a un amigo y aunque quisiese no podría corresponderte por que te apreció y quiero conservar eso¡tu amistad!

.-¡Jum!, no te preocupes por eso, solo... quiero pedirte un favor.

.-¡Muh¿Que?

.-Podrías¿podrías darme un beso?, como recuerdo –pidió sonrojada sin apartar la mirada del joven.

.-¿Nani?

.-¡Si no quieres solo dilo!

.-No es solo que... –no pudo terminar al sentir el contacto de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, u pequeño roce en los labios, tomándole la nuca la chica profundizo el beso justo cuando entraba al departamento Seto Kaiba...

Continuara...

Notas: Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero es que se me hizo imposible casi muero hace una semana TT.TT y los examenes no me han dejado en paz, ademas tuve que modificar el cap, y en fin,espero q les guste y muchas, muchisimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review, en verdad no crei recibir tantos TOT... gracias a **Becky-chan** -no t preocupes no harè sufrir mucho a Moki -nop lo demasiado XD - **Fleir** -en verdad O.o,weno,espero q este tambien te lo alegre XP -**illyara** -nee, no t preocupes el neko-chan tendrà su respiro muy pronto -**Kaede-Sakuragi** - aquì t'a la continuacion espero q la disfrutes y sip despues de casi dos años de relacion no creo q Joey siga siendo el mismo, menos Seto nOn -**angel of friendship** -no se por q pero creo q eso le dices a todas... de todos modos aqui esta el cap,disfrutalo -**yukina** -bien aqui esta el cap,espero resolver algunas de tus dudas pero sino ya sabes solo pulsa el boton de "Go" y listoXD...  
Una cosita quisieran q en el prox,cap salga un chico o una chica ayudando a nuestro engreìdo neko? ustedes decidan... y Bien ya saben el porque de la huìda del rubio, ahora fue el Neko, todo se complica y lo ùnico que pueden hacer es esperar... pero para siempre?...

Espero q hayan disfrutado del cap y nos vemos en el proximo cap... y no olviden dejar un review nOnU


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamier; Yu-gi-oh!ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla...**_

"**¿SiEmPrE?"**

**By Yasha Usui**

**Cáp.3 "Es èl..."**

_U.U Esto es un Yaoi (SetoXJoey) – … en fin… espero que les guste:_

* * *

.-¿Nani? 

.-¡Si no quieres solo dilo!

.-No es solo que... –no pudo terminar al sentir el contacto de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, u pequeño roce en los labios, tomándole la nuca la chica profundizo el beso justo cuando entraba al departamento Seto Kaiba...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

.-Pero tú... tú no fuiste el culpable¿Seto no lo supo¿no se lo dijiste?

.-¿Qué crees? –suspiró derrotado –¡pero sabes como es Seto!, y mas cuando se supone lo has herido...

.-Si, lo sé perfectamente y no se supone, lo hirió.

.-Lo sé, lo sé y a mí también me duele, pero ¡no fue mi culpa!

.-Y Seto pensó lo que no debería de pensar...

.-O lo que cualquiera pensaría, si viera a su novio con otra... a hora lo entiendo –lamento.

.-¡Pero el debía escucharte! Seto es un tonto...

.-No mas que yo... solo estaba herido –bajó la vista recordando como se veía el ojiazul a pesar de que intentaba y conseguía aparentar serenidad y sosiego.

¨¨¨¨ Flash Back¨¨¨¨

Lo que veía¡era inaudito! SU novio besándose con esa... esa... ¡esa chica¡como pudo!, por eso no le permitía ir a visitarlo a ese departamento, por que ahí llevaba a esa Valentai¡claro¡El muy cínico! Pero eso no se quedaría así, le demostraría lo que le pasa a sujetos como él y pensar que creía, era diferente, pero resulto ser la misma bazofia que todos, la misma basura.

.-¡No, Seto! –le llamó alarmado, soltándose del agarre que la chica ejercía sobre él y debido a que esta no era muy fuerte, logro zafarse en poco tiempo alcanzando al castaño que ya volteaba dispuesto a marcharse, después de todo era humano y le afecto lo que vió

.-¡No es lo que crees¡Ella y yo...!

.-¡Ella y tú¿Qué, Wheeler¿Qué? –pronuncio despectivamente helando la sangre del joven rubio.

.-Yo... –no sabía que decir Seto lo había aturdido, como siempre –Sólo quiero explicarte...

.-¿Explicarme¿Qué¿Que son amantes¡sí basta con verlo! –bufó enfadado

.-¡Entre May y yo no hay nada¡Nada! Ella solo vino por que quería...

.-Revolcarse contigo supongo...

.-¡Oye! –reclamo ofendida –nada te da derecho de ofenderme ricachón de quinta

.-Ten cuidado con lo que dices ¡niña! Te aseguro que puedo llegar a ser muy peligroso si lo deseo –advirtió

.-¡No te tengo miedo! –le empujo con su dedo índice

.-¡No me toques! –le golpeó levemente la mano

.-¡Seto! –riñó –ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

.-¡Ah no¡Claro¡te revuelcas con ella y no tiene nada que ver¡Claro, claro! –(_N/A: Creo q los pendejos anuncios me están afectando -.-U)_ –¡Y encima tienes el descaro de defenderla! Se nota son de la misma calaña¡Dios los hace y ellos se juntan!, no cabe duda de ello –rabió en contra de Wheeler – resultaste igual que todas las sabandijas que he conocido e inclusive peor¿quién diría¡que aquel que defiende el "amor y la amistad" de cabo a rabo resultaría el peor traidor de todos¡No vales nada¡Eres la peor basura que he conocido!... ¡Jum! Ni siquiera vales mis insultos¡no eres nadie y no eres nada! –siseó de forma malintencionada.

.-¡Tú no entiendes¡deja que te explique! –replico a sabiendas de lo dolido que estaba Kaiba e ignorando el daño que las palabras ejercían en sí mismo.

.-¿Que vas a explicarme, él como tú y esta se revolcaban a espaldas mía?, Si...

///PLASH///

Sonó hueco, atónito poso su mano en la mejilla sonrosada por el golpe y mirar incrédulo al chico aguantándose las ganas de masacrarlo.

.-¡No te atrevas¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionar algo así! –reclamo ofendido¿Qué no entendía que lo amaba¿Cómo podía pensar que lo engañaba?, escucho el resoplido cansado del otro y ver como volteaba dispuesto a irse.

.-¡Solo espero... que luego no te arrepientas de esto! –exclamo dolido esperando una reacción favorable departe del mayor, la cual resulto ser la que lo termino de hundir.

.-¡De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte conocido! –dijo fríamente, esperando haber calado igual de hondo como Joey lo hizo con él.

¨¨¨Fin del Flash Back¨¨¨

Después de relatar lo que ocurrio con el ojiazul, salió de la habitación, dejando al joven descansar... si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde...

-Demo... ¡necesito verlo! –escuchó el ruego de una chica, se acerco un poco para ver que pasaba.

.-Entiende Priss, en estos momentos no puedes, cuando salga el señor Wheeler podrás entrar¿de acuerdo?

.-¡Que mas da! –refunfuño, dejándose caer en una silla que estaba cerca.

Ese nombre... le sonaba, ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero ¿donde? Un breve recuerdo acudió a su mente.

_¡Fue en una carrera de autos! –murmuró_ –_perdió el control del vehículo y se estrellaron, por suerte no le sucedió nada a Priss, pero él, el quedo así, en coma._

Sí, Seto menciono ese nombre... Priss...

.-Disculpa –le llamó –tu...

.-¿Joseph Wheeler? –interrumpió ella –usted es ¿Joseph Wheeler?...

.-El mismo –extendió la mano -¿de donde me conoces?

.-Mokuba no paraba de hablar acerca de usted –sonrió.

.-Ya veo, entonces tu eres...

.-Su novia¡Priss Haruna! –estrecho la mano del joven.

.-¡Comprendo!... supongo que quieres pasar a verlo¿cierto?

.-¡Así es!, La primera vez que vine no pude hacerlo, el señor Kaiba estaba presente y...

.-¿No te dejo verlo? –preguntó incrédulo.

.-No... me dijo que lo mejor era que me fuera a descansar, que luego lo podría ver...

.-Entiendo, entonces, ve a verlo, seguro que lo anima el verte.

.-¡Gracias señor Wheeler!

.-No hay por que... y Priss...

.-¿Si? –se detuvo en su andar y volteo.

.-Llámame Joey... no soy tan viejo para que me trates de usted.

.-Bien, gracias Joey –se encamino hacia la sala.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Dos meses...

Cuatro semanas...

Sesenta Días...

Una eternidad...

Hacía dos meses que no sabían nada del Ceo, anunciando a la empresa que estaba de vacaciones, los buitres no esperaron otra oportunidad e intentaron adueñarse de la empresa, cosa que se vio truncada gracias a la aparición de un Mokuba, recuperado y con excelente manejo corporativo.

.-¡No puedes hacerte cargo! –los reclamos no se esperaron, cada uno aportando, diciendo, empañados en sacar al menor de los Kaiba's del negocio familiar, hasta que Mokuba presento un documento donde obtenía el mando de la empresa en caso de que Seto no estuviese.

.-Sí desean seguir trabajando será bajo mis normas, al que no le guste pude largarse de aquí –con voz autoritaria demando, mostrando la puerta de la sala de juntas¡vaya infierno al que su hermano se enfrentaba cada día!, por suerte, su manejo en la empresa era sorprendente, como sí fuese el mismo Seto Kaiba el que estuviera al mando, a excepción claro de que nuestro no tan pequeño Mokuba, mantenía su esencia pura gracias a los cuidados de Priss y sus ahora tutores Rolan y Joey.

Estaciono el convertible rojo, bajo de él dando un sonoro suspiro hoy se cumplían dos meses desde la desaparición de su hermano, había contratado a tantos detectives como a tantos había despedido por su ineptitud y es que todos daban a lo mismo... "¡Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado!"

Abrió parsimoniosamente la puerta topándose con una escena por demás conocida, a Joey tumbado en el sofá, esperando la llamadas de otro detective para saber si logro saber algo del CEO.

.-¿Aún nada? –cuestiono, haciendo que el chico pegase un brinco y cayese del mueble.

.-¡No! –respondió de mala gana, el golpe que se había mandado le dolía a horrores y Mokuba no ayudaba en nada al seguir riendo sin inhibición.

.-¡Vale¡Vale!, pero no te molestes... ve que está vez a sido sin intención –se defendió –¿Priss ya llegó? –cambió de tema.

.-No, llamó hace un momento, dijo... –se detuvo, intentando recordar, -espera, lo anote aquí –extrajo un pequeño papel de su bolsillo –estaré en la práctica, llegó a las seis, no me esperes a cenar, Priss –terminó de leer, alzó el rostro para ver como Mokuba bajaba el suyo decepcionado.

.-Venga, no te pongas así, verás como no tarda en llegar –le animó, la chica faltaba cada ves mas a sus citas y casi no se encontraba en casa... la relación se enfriaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

.-"_Si siguen así... la cosa empeorara... ¡Seto¿Dónde rayos estas cuando mas te necesitamos?_"

Divagó por largo rato, hasta que el sonido del timbre le saco de su ensoñación.

.-"_Que raro... por lo general avisan para que alguien abra la puerta_" –sin mas se dirigió a abrirla, topándose con un chico de cabellos caoba y expresión neutra.

.-¿Se encuentra Priss? –cortante.

.-¿De parte de? –dijo en igual tono, esa actitud le repartía el hígado.

.-¡Muh!... Tsunade... dígale, que tengo información sobre Seto Kaiba, que me busque donde siempre –sonrío con cinismo, otorgándole la información de manera malintencionada y salió corriendo.

.-¿Sobre Seto?... Oye, espera¡chico! –intento seguirlo pero lo perdió al llegar a las afueras de la mansión.

.-¡Se fue! –resopló –¿que habrá querido decir con eso?... ¿en verdad sabrá algo acerca de Seto?... o solo lo dijo por molestar... ¿Priss?... Ella... –viró a un lado al escuchar el ruido de un auto y efectivamente ahí se detenía el deportivo negro que conducía la muchacha.

.-¿Joey¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –cuestiono una vez que bajo del vehículo.

.-Priss... conoces a un tal Tsunade –preguntó sin rodeos, el chico lo había intrigado y mas el ver la expresión de asombro de la muchacha.

.-¿Quien?... ¿Cómo... como sabes de él?

.-Ah pues verás, vino, me pregunto por ti y luego dijo que tenía información de Seto... ¿sabes algo respecto a eso?

.-¿Él¿¡él te dijo eso!? –emocionada rompió a llorar.

.-Hey ¿que te pasa?, no... no llores... ¿quien es?... Priss –se agachó para quedar a la altura de la chica la cual se había dejado caer.

.-Vamos linda, no llores –le abrazó.

.-¡Joey! –se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Soltándose la chica corrió a los brazos del moreno que los miraba sorprendido y atinó a abrazarla, cuestionando con la mirada al rubio que solo se alzo de brazos ignorando el por que del llanto.

.-Priss –llamó suavemente –¿que sucede Preciosa? –le alzó el rostro, secando las lágrimas que corrían por él.

.-Él, Mokuba¡él encontró a Seto! –declaró abrazando a un mas al joven, que no entendía nada.

.-¿Quién?... ¿Seto? –no podía pensar con claridad.

.-Vamos dentro –propuso Joey, al tomarles por los hombros y guiarlos a la mansión.

Ya mas calmados, se sentaron en el sillón, el cielo nublado, daba muestra de que una tormenta se desataría pronto... el frío comenzaba a sentirse a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

.-Yo empecé a indagar –comenzó el relato –supe por un amigo, de un muchacho que fue atropellado tras salir del hospital.

.-¿C-como? –la aceleración del corazón acentuaba en ambas partes.

.-Sí, por eso no hice referencia, los detectives buscaban a Seto sano, y en algún hotel supongo...

.-¿Entonces?

.-Entonces le pedí que buscase mas información acerca de él, lo describí, dijo que efectivamente así era, luego de eso, comenzó a cuestionarme...

.-Pero... ¿por que?

.-Por que sé que amas mucho a tu hermano y que no pararías hasta encontrarlo y ya tienes bastante con la empresa para que te enfrasques en esto –un apretón en su cintura le hizo sonreír.

.-¡Gracias! –susurró.

.-De nada, después de todo, es mi cuñado tengo que ayudarle –guiño.

.-¿Y que lograste descubrir? –preguntó con impaciencia el rubio.

.-Trabaja en una taberna... canta –revelo.

.- O.O ¿Canta?

.-Sí, a dúo con una chica...

.-Seto¿Canta a dúo con una chica? O.o?...

.-Sí, las veces que lo ví estaba con ella, al parecer Tsunade logro hablarle y arreglo una cita, es por eso que venia mas tarde de lo normal y bueno... creo que tengo que ir.

.-No, iremos los tres, deseo ver que tan cierto es esto –no se dejaría engañar tan fácil, no después de todo lo que pasaron en esos dos meses con falsas noticias del Ceo y arreglos de pago.

.-Pero... Joey, no conoces a donde vamos y créeme no es muy seguro que digamos.

.-Tal ves lo sea, pero no hay barrio mas pobre ni mas peligroso que Joey Wheeler no conozca –reveló.

.-Sí es lo que deseas está bien, los llevare pero no armaran escándalo, Seto sufrió un fuerte golpe y no recuerda muchas cosas.

.-"_Hermano, lo que mas deseo es verte y que puedas perdonarme". _–abrazo a la chica buscando su calor y asintiendo en silencio.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Las nueve menos cuarto, las calles con aire desolado, bañados por la tenue luz de la luna que se rehusaba a salir por completo, escondiéndose entre las nubes, el frío producto de la repentina lluvia y los arrullos del viento les acompañaban, era mas que una barriada donde se encontraban, tuvieron que cruzar un sin fin de tabernas, pasadizos y uno que otro alcantarillado para llegar, Raro, por que se encontraba a unas pocas horas de la ciudad y muy cerca de donde antes vivía Joey.

.-Es ese –señalo una casa de aspecto rustico, todo peculiar, al entrar percibieron la calidez que emanaba del lugar a pesar de su aspecto frío, un par de instrumento en un improvisado escenario eran manejados con maestría por dos jóvenes.

.-¿Estas segura? –se removió inquieto Joey.

.-Si, esperen aquí –señalo una mesa con dos sillas, se acerco al barman, hablaron un momento luego pidió dos tragos y regreso.

.-Dice que no tardan en llegar pero no ha visto a Tsunade –les extendió a cada uno un vaso con un liquido amarillento en el .

.-Tks, solo falta que ese chico no venga –tomo la bebida y la observo con curiosidad propia en el –venga Priss, no es por desconfiar pero... ¿que es esto? –revolvió el contenido del vaso, acercándolo un poco a su nariz, olfateo.

.-Es Pulque (1) –Mokuba asintió, tomando la bebida al instante, Joey aun no convencido probo un poco con cuidado.

.-Vamos que no es veneno, es bebida espirituosa, de origen americano, para que te relajes un poco, ya que dudo mucho que quieras probar Sake o Whisky a estas horas –hizo notar risueña.

.-Si, si, como sea¿a que hora viene ese chico?

.-Por lo general suele llegar temprano, de hecho ya debía de estar aquí –no había terminado decir eso cuando alguien le jaloneo el brazo.

.-¡Chis! Hasta que llegas niña, vea, que llevo mas de una hora esperándote –reclamo molesto –pero ya vi el por que del retraso –echo un vistazo a la mesa –Kisara y Seth están por salir al escenario, dijo que luego hablaría contigo.

.-¿Como los convenciste? –se apresuro.

.-¿Convenciste?, no, solo ella, Seth se rehúsa a hablar.

.-¿Seth? –se acercó Joey –¿por que lo nombras así?

.-Por que ese es su nombre... o bien el que "adopto".

.-¿Como sabes que es Seto? –Mokuba hablo con voz autoritaria, no se dejaría engañar, deseaba ver a su hermano mas que nada pero no por eso caería en las trampitas sucias de los demás.

El chico rodo los ojos mas que cansado de tantas preguntas, el lo sabía y punto, si estaban ahí era por algo ¿no?, entonces que se dediquen a ver y ¡que no molesten!, pero cuando estuvo a punto de contestar, las luces bajaron y el sonido de una guitarra opaco toda atención antes puesta en él para dirigirla al escenario, el telón subía lentamente conforme la melodía avanzaba.

_Ahora que mi voz se a convertido en apenas en un suspiro debo descansar..._

Una voz por demás conocida y adecua acompañaba a la melodía, congeniando a la perfección.

_Y en la oscura habitación necesito oír tu voz..._

Se sentía un poco nervioso, cosa rara en el pero no por eso desistió a cantar, seguía entonando cada palabra cada letra, marcándola, dándole ese matiz, deseaba entregarse de en lleno a la letra y así lo hizo.

_Si amaneciera sin ti, yo no se que sería de mi..._

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, negándose a dejar ver esas joyas que permanecían ocultas, la emoción que sentía por volverle a ver, era desbordante igual que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con caer.

_...No quiero admitir¡mi soledad!._

Y no fue hasta ese instante en que abrió lentamente los ojos, que experimento en ese tramo la ansiedad, pero¿por que?, busco a su compañera sumida en sus notas sola con la guitarra, volteo al frente y les vio, un chico de ojos melados, que a simple vista era imperceptible pero que para él se convirtió en su mundo, recordó la letra que pronto entonaría y sin despegar la vista del muchacho canto aun con mas ganas que antes impulsado por su mirar.

_Duermo apenas cinco a seis minutos..._

Fue mágico, sus vistas, sus miradas, conectados y experimentando infinitas emociones, viviendo toda una vida en ese tiempo.

_El reloj marca las seis lo mas duro es el final..._

La conexión duraba a mediad que pasaba la canción, con guitarra en mano y el micrófono ajustando perfectamente sus facciones, no despego la vista de ese muchacho hasta que se percato de alguien mas, y todo él tembló cuando un recuerdo le llegó a la mente

_Y de nuevo vuelva a sacudirme ese frío incontenible, que es la realidad._

La congoja que le recorrió era nata, le leyó en los ojos del menor un dolor profundo y una disculpa apenada, quiso salir de allí, lejos de esos ojos llenos de tristeza y que dictaban él era culpable.

_El primer rayo de sol me ilumina el corazón..._

No sabía que le sucedía, esos dos jóvenes lo inquietaron, pero de algo estaba seguro, ese chico rubio le estaba revolucionando los nervios y eso ya era mucho, quería seguir experimentando esas sensaciones pero algo, algo le decía que no, una experiencia basada en el temor y la amarga sensación de la traición.

_Si amaneciera sin ti, yo no se que seria de mi _

_Hoy las muerte me a mostrado ya sus cartas y no entiendo la jugada_

_Trato de seguir, no quiero admitir, mi soledad_. (2)

Termino y como pudo se disculpo con la chica, saliendo del campo visual de los chicos adentrándose en los cuartos de la caverna. Con un mareo inexplicable, y una angustia que le inundaron en eso momentos, ver a ese pequeño llorando mientras le veía lo descoloco por completo y mas el mantener por tanto tiempo la vista fija en el rubio, experimentando algo raramente conocido y temido a la vez.

Durante la última semana estuvo con un sentimiento de soledad absoluta, sumido en tinieblas, navegando en sus entrañas y percibiendo la añoranza de algo que no sabía muy bien lo que era. No, hasta ahora...

.-Vamos Seth, cálmate¡tú no eres así!... ¡Ja! A quien engaño siquiera se cual es mi nombre y digo conocerme –entró a su cuarto, buscó un tragó de agua bien helada, eso lo ayudaba a despejarse. (N/A¡Nop! No pienso meter licor, es muy feo ver a Kaiba ebrio¡lo odio! . )

Mientras afuera todo era revuelo, los chicos intentando entrar y el público exigiendo mas.

Kisara hablo por el micrófono que antes tenia fijado para la guitarra.

.-Onegai... tranquilícense, Seth no se ha sentido bien y por eso tendrán que aguardar a por él pero si os gusta puedo entonar una melodía para vosotros mientras él se recupera –sonrió tranquilizadoramente al verlos ya mas clamados.

Afinando la guitarra para la siguiente canción, no paso desapercibida la presencia de nuevos clientes... y la reacción de su compañero ante estos.

.-Es él –musitó quedó.

.-Sí –apenas se escuchó.

.-"Necesito verlo" –intentó avanzar nuevamente pero el joven se lo impidió recordando el arregló donde Seth negó rotundamente conocerlos.

Continuara...

* * *

Notas: (1) Bebida espiritual de origen americano, se obtiene haciendo fermentar el aguamiel o jugo de los bohordos cortados antes de florecer. (suele mezclarse con jugo de frutas) 

(2) Fragmentos de la canción titulada "Si amaneciera" del grupo "Saratoga".

Gomen Nasai... se q dilate bastante en actualizar pero no fue intencional, tenia planeado publicar esto desde hace una semana, pero he tenido unos problemitas con respecto al servivio de internet -me lo prohibieron T-T- y los "racionamientos" de energia me han afectado... Gracias a todas las personas q se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme su opiniòn con respecto al fanfic, ya que gracias a ustedes esto aun vive! **illyara, Fleir, Elsa Agabo, **y a como han querido una chica y no se preocupen que de amistad no pasa!

Nos Leemos luego y Arigato Gozaimasu!

atte: UsUi YaSha...


End file.
